Sonic: A Spyro In Time
by SSSBlueDragon
Summary: Sequel to Mario and Sonic: Swinging Hard and Running fast. What would happen if your best friend becomes your worst enemy? Well times ticking and the group barely has any to spare but with the help of a few old and a few new dragons, they might just be able to take back what's rightfully theirs and get a step closer to saving the worlds


And here we are at THE SECOND CROSSOVER! *crowd cheers* Okay, first I have some news about the crossovers. There will be seven crossovers, like I said, but the last one is going to be a surprise as in, I'm pretty sure none of you have heard of it. THE SUSPENSE! Second, this crossover is mainly going to take place between The Legend Of Spyro series BUT with a few exceptions; Ignitus is still with the group and so are Spyro and Cynder. Confusing? I know, (probably not CX), but just think of it like The Legend Of Spyro: Dawn Of The Dragon ending but everyone is together at the end. =-D. Plus there will be a little hint of skylander characters here and there so it's like, MULTIUNIVERSES. XD. Alright, i'll shut up so you can read. Sonic characters are owned by SEGA and the rest are mine.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"...One..." A voice echoed in the forest. The trees barely swayed and almost every creature in the morning light was silent, probably sleeping or hunting.

"...Two..." The voice got louder with anticipation. Out of nowhere, a black figure sped his way into a clearing. His wings flapped as he stared blankly in the direction of the noise, waiting, seconds passing by until the last sound came.

"...THREE!" The voice finally shouted. Suddenly, from a huddle of bushes, came a head-sized fireball that was being aimed straight to the black dragon. With quick defenses, the black creature took his tail to swat away the fireball, having its path now redirected towards the sky. Moments later, it exploded in the air with a shimmer of little embers that eventually burned out.

"What did you think of that fireball, Night?" A dragon-human hybrid asked as she hopped out of the bushes. Victoria, Night, and the rest of the group had arrived back onto Mobius in the last couple of days from their trip back from what was known as the Mushroom Kingdom. There were many surprises along the way and possibly even more in the future, but the group faced a huge challenge as they fought Bowser, the King of Koopas, and that was just ONE enemy. Who knows what could be next?

Night gave a sarcastic look to the young girl, who immediately returned it.

"Like you could do better." Victoria rolled her eyes. Night smiled as he flew around in circles as a small ball of light started to form in his mouth. Finally stopping, the small fireball turned massive as the black dragon fired it at a nearby tree. The tree bursted into flames and in a few seconds, ended up into ashes. Victoria stood, amazement on her face as the other smirked at her.

"Okay, I see your point." The girl laughed as Night perched onto a tree. Suddenly, there was a small rustle from the innings of the forest and a distant sound. Victoria and Night ceased their laughter as they dove into a bunch of plants, careful not to be seen. After all, whoever would see them would probably be on their way, in the next few seconds, to tell everyone they can, possibly the military. Then it would be a even BIGGER disaster, like it wasn't enough already.

A few seconds passed before a red and black blur passed by, causing the two in hiding to look above in fear of being discovered. Luckily for them, the figure did not notice.

"WHAT WAS THAT?" Victoria screamed-whispered. From the past experiences of her being here, she has never saw anyone else enter this part of the woods. Night twitched his ears in response.

Just then another flash, this time green and white, flew by the duo, causing them to once again, duck into cover. Once gone, the hybrid popped out again to see the green blur run farther into the woods. "WHA-?" She started to question until she heard an all-too familiar voice.

"GABY!" He screamed. " WAIT UP!"

Victoria's confused frown turned into a huge smile as she whispered to herself "Robin!" dashing off to follow the distant sound.

"Robin" wasn't the boy's real name, but it was a nickname given by Victoria. His actual name was Robert but he looked so much like a Robin back on Earth, that from the day she met him, the girl started calling him "Robin." That way, he knew exactly who she was when she called out the name, never thinking otherwise.

The hybrid screeched to a halt after she was just a few meters away from the sight of a red and black cat cuddling next to a green and white cat.

"That was fun," The green cat spoke. " Except we probably shouldn't be here. This is an abandoned forest after all."

_Abandoned? _Victoria questioned in her mind. _That's probably why people don't come here that often._

"Yeah, but who cares? We did have fun and that all that matters." The red and black cat stated.

"That's true." The green cat smiled. The voices were too well-known for Victoria to not recognize them. They were Robin and Gaby from the looks of it; her best friend and a new friend. They were a couple.

"Aww...that's cute." Victoria whispered with a smile, but unfortunatly, her voice was too loud for that time. Robin, the green cat, looked behind himself in bewilderment. The dragon panicked as she dove into the branches of an upper tree, hoping not to be found.

"Who's there?!" Robin shouted as he scanned the area. Everything was silent. " Seriously, who's there?! If it's some kind of prank, it's not funny." He fumed. No response. The feline shifted around as he looked every which way in hopes of finding the source of the disturbance.

_Crap crap crap crap crap! _Victoria screamed in her mind. _Stop looking, Robin, damn it! Please, stop looking!_

Suddenly, all the dragon's wishes came true as the other red and black cat, Gaby, spoke.

"It's fine, Robert, maybe it was just a bird or something. Let's go back." Gaby announced. It took a moment before Robert nodded. They hugged each other before they ran back to town, away from the forest.

Victoria sighed a sigh of relief as she hopped down from the trees and onto the ground, glad they didn't find her. One encounter with her friends from an alternate universe was bad enough and if it happened again, there would probably be some conspiracy theory floating around Mobius. Suddenly, a black figure emerged from the bushes, making the girl jump. _WHAT NOW!?_ She screamed in her mind. Another sigh of relief came as the small black blur perched on her shoulder, revealing itself to be Night.

" Jeeze, Night, you scared the crap out of me." The hybrid scolded as the other juped into her hoodie, but then she smiled to cure the negative feeling. " But you just missed it. One of my friends...well, technically one of my friends but in a alternate universe...just found someone to...you know...love. They were playing and talking and pretty much enjoying themselves...It was amazing." Victoria trailed off, now staring into space. " Gaby was always my best friend, and now she got what she deserves. Huh, I guess that's just karma then." She shrugged. " What do you think, Night? Night?"

Victoria turned around only to arrive in utter shock as she saw her dragon friend was already fast asleep in her hood.

"What!? Night?! I-! Oh well...might as well go see if Tails is done with upgrading his machine yet." And the duo left the forest and to the city, careful to keep undercover.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"...And then there was some giant, spiked, turtle who could just magically shoot fireballs out of his face!" Silver explained to the whole group. By the time Sonic, Shadow, and Silver had returned, Amy, Knuckles, Tails, Cream, Rouge, Hikari, and Kurai were the first to hear about it. They all waited in Tails' workshop as Tails used the new-found red Chaos Emerald to upgrade the machine. To occupy time, the three hedgehogs told their story, all parts completely exaggerated to make the tale a little more interesting, well, except on Shadow's part.

"Really, Mr. Silver?" Cream asked, a little hint of fear in her eyes.

"Yeah, but don't worry, he's gone for now." The white hedgehog smiled back, seeing as how the rabbit's face brightened.

"Continuing with the story..." Sonic interrupted. "...Me and the 'giant, spiked, turtle' were finally head-to-head when...um...some pretty weird things started to happen..."

"Oh yeah? Like what?" Knuckles questioned, hands behind his head. The blue hedgehog looked to him with seriousness and fear of telling the entire group.

"...Well...Mephiles POSSESSED him and-"

"WHAT?!" Knuckles stared wide-eyed at the three hedgehogs, thinking it was all some stupid joke. "Mephiles can POSSESS people now?! How'd you beat him?!"

"Actually, it was-"

"DONE!" Tails shouted proudly as he stepped back in awe of his own invention. It still worked the same way it did before but there was just that feeling that something was new judging from the glow it was giving off. " With the extensive power from a Chaos Emerald, this machine can travel larger distances and possibly put you guys closer together when you arrive. Sorry about that, Sonic." The two-tailed fox rubbed his head in embarrasment as he looked to his friend, who gave a nod of appreciation.

"Quite a show of your knowledge, Tails, a true work of art." Hikari marveled at the machine as she circled around to inspect its new additions.

"Thanks, Hikari, but it's really not that big a deal; I could upgrade it in my sleep if I wanted to." The fox modestly replied. The young boy turned to the group. " Just give me a couple of minutes to track down a Chaos Emerald. It shouldn't take long."

"Alright," The blue hedgehog gave a thumbs up to his 'younger brother.' " Ready whenever you are, Tails."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The dragon-human hybrid leaped from spot to spot as she made her way to Tails' workshop, Night flying by her side. While running, the two were able to see another spectactular view of the place in which the two planets merged. Also, she could see the soldiers of both sides still lined up, waiting since the planets collided.

_Seriously, _Victoria complained in her mind. _there's gotta be a faster way to get those Chaos Emeralds and beat the Mephiles guy once and for all because if we don't, then pretty much both planets are screwed, even if they didn't attempt to do anything yet. But also, if we don't get the emeralds in time, then someone's gonna slip up and then we'll probably go into a never ending war! Then we would all die! So it's basically a lose-lose situation if we don't hurry up then._ Suddenly, the girl heard laughter on the otherside of her, far away into the distance. She quickly snapped her head to the right to see that the laughter belonged to a red and black cat, Gaby, and a green and white cat, Robert. Even though the two groups were miles apart, Victoria could still see the smiles on their faces as they played with each other; enough to even have a smile spread across her own face.

_But I think that's the point. _She thought once more. _If we don't hurry up, then the planets won't just be screwed, but the people that live on them too, and it would suck to see Gaby and Robin's relationship end up in death because I was a lazy ass. I got to keep going, I can't-_

Victoria's train of thought was quickly inturrupted when she hit a tree, right in the face. She bounced off onto the soft grass, rubbing her face from the sudden impact as Night quickly flew to her side.

"You know, Night," She began as the dragon flew onto her shoulders. " It pays to pay attention." When the girl looked up, however, she saw that the tree actually belonged to Tails' workshop, right next to it in fact.

"But yet again, I never took my own advice too seriously." Victoria smiled as she got up and opened the metal door to the large building.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Alright!" Tails cheered as the machine beeped. " The machine found a location of a Chaos Emerald!"

"So now you know where the _precise _location of a Chaos Emerald is?" Shadow asked, a little annoyed from the past 'adventure.' " Or am I going to have to run around like an idiot again?"

" Well, uh..." Tails nervously laughed. "...kind of the second one..." Shadow shot back a sarcastic look as if to say 'really?'

" At _least _he got some kind of location, Shadow." Rouge stated. " If he didn't, then you could be running all across the universe looking for one." Shadow turned his head with a 'hmph.'

"Good point." Shadow sighed.

"Okay, so why don't we get going?" Sonic asked as he jumped off his seating and started to stretch. " I would like to save the world _before_ we all die."

"Yeah, I gotta agree with that." Silver smiled. " But aren't we missing someone?"

"Right. Where's Victor-"

"HERE!" The door slammed open as the dragon and dragon girl entered the room, alarming everyone. " Whoops. Sorry about slamming the door into your wall, Tails." She laughed nervously.

"It's fine. Now who's ready to get going?" The fox smiled as he started up the machine and the same platform started to swirl blue again. Each member of the small group stepped up, ending with Victoria and Night. The same feeling crossed her mind again as she stood there, watching as her friends said goodbye to each other.

_I wonder what my friends would say to me if they knew about this. _Victoria smiled as she mimicked the voices of her friends in her head. _'I swear, Vicky, if you get killed...' Gaby would say. ' Good luck, Vicky!' Angel would wave.' Try not to screw up, Victoria.' Ashley would smile... But not only that. Two worlds full of people depend on us too. TWO! So I hope I can take Ashley's advice and 'try not to screw up.' I know i've done this before but the stress! It sucks! _But then at that moment, before the group was sent off, Victoria heard a distinct voice, one she could never forget, one she could never miss; Daniel's. _See you later, Victoria._

The room went bright as the flash sent the group to their next destination.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well, here's the first chapter! =-D! Sorry it's kinda short but I couldn't think of anymore to put. THAT DANG WRITERS BLOCK! THAT DANG WRITING PROCESS! THAT DANG NEIGHBOR! It's just another intro chapter like the last crossover but I have a feeling that all the other stories of this series are going to be like that too. -_-'. But the good news is, that there are only three and a half days of school left which is totally unrelated to the subject! THREE! AND A HALF! That's like four...minus a half! GASP! Alright, see you guys next chapter! SSSBlueDragon, out! =-D!


End file.
